The present disclosure is generally related to methods and apparatus to insert and remove implantable devices. Although specific reference is made to placement in the eye, embodiments as described herein can be used with many implantable devices in locations away from the eye, such as orthopedic, intraluminal and transdermal locations.
Implantable devices can be used to provide a therapeutic agent to one or more locations of a patient. The implantable device may have a reservoir of therapeutic agent, and a structure to retain the implantable device at a desired location of the patient. The implantable device may have a chamber for storing the therapeutic agent, and the agent can be released into the patient to provide a therapeutic benefit. After an amount of time, the amount of fluid released can be less than ideal, and the fluid of the implantable device may be replaced, refilled, or exchanged to provide additional amounts of therapeutic agent to extend the therapy.
The prior methods and apparatus to place an implantable device in the body can be less than ideal in at least some instances. For example, the amount of therapeutic fluid placed in an implanted therapeutic device with injection can be less than ideal in at least some instances. At least some of the prior devices implanted in the eye can be small to decrease interference with vision, and the refill port of such devices can be difficult to fill in at least some instances. The eye can move, and alignment and placement of the implantable device in the eye can be more difficult than would be ideal in at least some instances.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved treatments for the eye and improved methods and apparatus to place implantable devices in the eye and to place therapeutic fluids in the implantable devices. Ideally, these treatments, methods and apparatus would decrease at least some of the deficiencies of the prior methods and apparatus, and would provide improved placement and removal of devices implanted within the eye.